La historia de Lisey
La historia de Lisey es una novela del escritor estadounidense nacido en Maine Stephen King. Publicada en Estados Unidos el 24 de octubre de 2006 y al año siguiente en España y América Latina. Probablemente la novela más personal y más intensa del autor, explora los orígenes de la creatividad, la tentación de la locura y el lenguaje secreto del amor. Estructura del texto La novela está dividida en tres partes: Cacería de Dálivas, PPCCN y La Historia de Lisey. Cacería de Dálivas cuenta con 4 capítulos: :1) Lisey y Amanda (Todo sigue igual) :2) Lisey y el Loco (Las tinieblas lo adoran) :3) Lisey y la Pala de Plata (Espera a que cambie el viento) :4) Lisey y la Dáliva Sangrienta (El mal rollo) PPCCN tiene 11 capítulos: :5) Lisey y el Largo, Largo Jueves (Estaciones de la dáliva) :6) Lisey y el Profesor (Esto es lo que pasa) :7) Lisey y la Ley (La obsesión y la mente exhausta) :8) Lisey y Scott (Bajo el árbol ñam ñam) :9) Lisey y el Principe Negro de los Incunks (El deber del amor) :10) Lisey y los Argumentos en Contra de la Locura (El buen hermano) :11) Lisey y el Lago (Chis... ahora tienes que guardar silencio) :12) Lisey en Greenlawn (Las Alceas) :13) Lisey y Amanda (Cosas de hermanas) :14) Lisey y Scott (Babyluv) :15) Lisey y el Chaval Larguirucho (Pafko en la pared) La Historia de Lisey se compone únicamente de un capítulo: :16) Lisey y el Árbol de las Historias (Scott dice la suya) Argumento Lisey Debusher había quedado viuda hacía 2 años. Su esposo fue un famoso novelista llamado Scott Landon, ganador del Pulitzer. Al principio de su relación, Lisey tuvo que aprender mucho de Scott sobre libros, sangre y dálivas. Más adelante supo que había un lugar donde Scott se refugiaba; un sitio que le inspiraba las ideas que necesitaba para vivir, pero que también lo aterrorizaba. Ahora le toca a Lisey enfrentarse con los demonios de su difunto marido y viajar al enigmático Boo'ya Moon. Lo que había empezado con la decisión de ordenar los papeles de su marido se convierte en un viaje casi mortal hacia la oscuridad que él habitó. La hermana de Lisey, Amanda, tiene un trastorno psiquiátrico, semicatatonias conscientes, como las llamaba su psiquiatra. Continuamente sufre períodos de depresión en los cuales se produce cortes en el cuerpo (automutilación). Amanda acudió a la casa de Lisey a ayudarle cuando ésta por fin decidió ordenar el estudio de su difunto marido. Además de eso, tiene una personalidad obsesiva compulsiva. La calma de Lisey se ve interrumpida cuando aparece en escena el Profesor Woodbody, el Rey de los Incunks (término que Lisey utiliza para los fanáticos de su marido que desean poseer cualquier objeto relacionado a él). Woodbody (llamado Woodbodrio por Lisey, en broma) desea que Lisey done a la universidad en que trabaja todos los manuscritos que seguramente hay en el despacho. Tiene problemas con ella y aparentemente se da por vencido. Sin embargo, poco después llega a la vida de Lisey un sujeto que se hace llamar Zack McCool. Supuestamente contratado por Woodbody -en realidad, no hubo contrato alguno; simplemente una charla en un bar- es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir los documentos. Al mismo tiempo, Amanda entra en una de sus semicatatonias, esta vez parece permanente. Es de este modo como Lisey se da cuenta de que su marido sabía que eso pasaría. Había dejado todo planeado para solucionar los problemas, tanto el de Manda como el de Zack. Pero para dar respuestas, Scott preparó una cacería de "dálivas". Un juego que él jugaba con su hermano Paul y su padre (en este caso eran dálivas sangrientas), a modo de búsqueda del tesoro. Finalmente, después de sufrir toda clase de horrores y torturas, Lisey consigue hacer volver a Amanda al mundo real y deshacerse de Dooley (verdadero nombre de McCool). Paralela a la historia de Lisey se nos cuenta la de su marido, Scott. Su tormentosa infancia, con un hermano maravilloso y un padre violento y agresivo. Boo'ya Moon Es el lugar al que Scott y su hermano acostumbraban ir de pequeños. Un sitio magnífico durante el día: paisajes hermosos, olores exquisitos; sin embargo es sumamente peligroso durante la noche. En la noche lo que antes era dulce es amargo, es veneno. Es como un mundo paralelo al que ellos podían entrar en cuerpo y alma. Sólo hay dos lugares seguros en Boo'ya Moon de noche: el Lago y el Árbol de las Historias. Sin embargo, hay que tener cuidado con el lago, su belleza puede causar una mortal fijación y sumir a la persona en el mundo real en un estado de catatonia. Cuando Paul -hermano de Scott- muere, Scott lo entierra en Boo'ya Moon. Scott también intenta llevarse el cuerpo de su padre a Boo'ya Moon, por petición explícita de su padre en una nota que le deja, sin embargo explica a Lisey que nunca fue capaz de transportarlo. Especifica que lo intentó durante 5 días en diferentes ocasiones, incluso llegó a ir solo y volver para probar que no había perdido la capacidad, pero no podía llevarle. -''Algunas cosas son como un ancla-'' Las dálivas Hay diferentes tipos de dálivas en La historia de Lisey. Dálivas "buenas" y Dálivas "sangrientas". Una dáliva buena es un juego, similar a la búsqueda del tesoro. Mediante diversas pistas -estaciones de la dáliva- se llega a un premio oculto, por lo general una bebida, casi siempre una Pepsi. Pero también están las dálivas sangrientas que sirven para quitarse El Mal Rollo de encima. En estas, el afectado se produce cortes, desde ligeros hasta llegar a la automutilación. Cuando automutilarse no es suficiente, se le realizan cortes a otras personas. Era una práctica común del padre de Scott, "Chispas" Landon. El Mal Rollo Es maldad pura. Con frecuencia se apodera de las personas por breves lapsos, que desaparece al producirse cortes. No obstante, el mal rollo puede llegar a ser tan potente como para terminar con todo lo humano en una persona y convertirla en un monstruo. El lenguaje Es uno de los libros más complejos de King en cuanto a lenguaje, lo que supuso un gran reto para los traductores. El autor usa términos complejos, algunos inventados por él mismo. Los más sobresalientes son Bool, dáliva; bad-gunky, Mal Rollo; Babyluv; Incunk y Boo'ya Moon. Crítica Los críticos mostraron su aprobación por La Historia de Lisey. Nicholas Sparks fue uno de ellos: La historia de Lisey es el retrato maravilloso de un matrimonio, una historia de amor llena de fuerza y de ternura, poblada de los personajes más vivos, más conmovedores y más reales de la literatura actual. Relación con el número 19 y La Torre Oscura * La matrícula del BMW de Lisey es 5761RD ( 5 + 7 + 6 + 1 = 19 ). Como dato curioso, las iniciales RD corresponden al pistolero Roland Deschain. * La dirección de Tony -''Toneh-'' Eddington es el número 748 de Coldview en Tennesee ( 7 + 4 + 8 = 19 ). * La habitación en la que Scott se recupera del ataque del Rubio es la 319. * Canty y su marido Rich viven a kilómetro y medio al norte de la casa de Amanda por la carretera 19. * A partir de esa misma carretera 19 se puede divisar claramente la casa de Lisey. * Saliendo del consultorio del Dr. Munsinger, Lisey recuerda un poema acerca del mundo que sigue girando sin importar una porra el dolor que sufrieras. Casualmente el autor de dicho poema, y el siguiente en el que se menciona -el de la muerte del artillero de la cúpula blindada- comparte nombre de pila con el hombre de negro: Randall. (La Torre Oscura) Más info sobre el poeta aquí * El usuario que le da Allen a Woodbody es Zack991 ( (9+ 9= 18) + 1 = 19) * El padre de Scott es "Andrew Chispas Landon" uno de los nombres con 19 letras en el universo de King *''Este es válido únicamente en la versión en español.'' * En la boda de Lisey y Scott, realizada el 19 de noviembre de 1979, el grupo que tocó se llama The Swinging Johnsons, el cual tiene 19 letras. * El 19 de marzo de 1980, Scott tenía una lectura de Demonios Vacíos en la Universidad de Indiana en Bloomington; escribieron mal su nombre "Scott Linden" y Lisey guardó el programa en la caja de cedro. Referencias a otros libros * Scott sufre de insomnio y pesadillas, en alguna se despierta y grita "¡Ayo, Silver, puñeta!" (Silver es la bicicleta de Bill Denbrough en Eso) * * En el estacionamiento de la inauguración de la Biblioteca Shipman, Lisey le pide a la chica con trenzas y lazos que le lleve hielo de la máquina de Coca Cola, el nombre de la chica es Lisa Lemke (En 22/11/63 se menciona que Derry y su área circundante están llenos de Dunnings, Starbirds y Lemkes) * * Cuando Amanda tiene el episodio de autolesión en el que se corta con una taza de té, Lisey y Canty discuten sobre a dónde llevarla y Lisey le menciona el distrito de Norway-South Paris -''No Soapa-'' y dice que desde ahí se llega en un día de trayecto a lugares de nombres tan exóticos como México, Madrid, Gilead, China y Corinto. (Gilead es la ciudad natal de los pistoleros en La Torre Oscura) * * Lisey piensa la frase "El mundo está demasiado apegado a nosotros" y se pregunta por su procedencia. Es una traducción del inglés-"The world is too much with us"- el cual es un soneto del poeta romántico inglés William Wordsworth. En él, Wordsworth critica el mundo de la Primera Revolución Industrial por estar absorto en el materialismo y alejarse de la naturaleza. El poema aquí * * Lisey piensa en el título "Silbaré y vendrás a mí, muchacho" y se pregunta por su procedencia. Es una taducción del inglés-"Oh, Whistle, and I'll Come to You, My Lad'" el cual es una historia de fantasmas del escritor británico M. R. James, incluida en su colección Historias de fantasmas de un anticuario. Información sobre el cuento aquí. También comparte nombre con el poema de Robert Burns (aquí) Categoría:Libros